My Prisoner Of Love
by TwinFaced Demon
Summary: Grimmjow has it bad at 16. With a broken household and issues in school,he has very few to rely on. But when someone from the recent past comes to finish some business things get worse. AU Aizen/Grimm. Ichi/Grimm from Chapter 4 and up. Yaoi. Rated M.
1. Capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...the I did all the top Espadas would be my personal servants. ^/^. This is one of my first fanfics I revamped it and fixed the spacing enjoy!**

Grimmjow walked down the cold streets of Los Angeles rubbing the new black eye his dad gave him. While he walked among the huge mass of people he reviewed his life and tried to summarize it. So far it sucked and was making him not want to go home later. Why? Simple an abusive father, a skittish mother, and a sister that acts so perfect when she's really slept with half the football team equals one miserable teenage boy. He was recently arrested and put in a low-security prison for six months for a theft he didn't commit.

He was released about two months early thanks to the warden, who knew he was innocent. Afterwards, the warden came to him and told him that he owed him. Grimmjow sighed and pulled up the hood on his dark purple Jack Skellington hoodie. He turned the corner of 56th street and looked at his watch it said 6:15p.m.

_'Oh crap I've gotta be home in 15 minutes.' _He thought to himself _'or else I'll never live to 17.' _He turned around and walked back toward his parents' condo. He looked at the sky and noticed that it was quite dark considering it was winter. He had to walk 15 blocks and turn the corner then it would be a straight shot.

Five minutes later he saw there were less and less people. He started to get freaked out so he quickened his pace. As he came to the corner he sighed out of relief. Unfortunately he didn't know about the dark figure behind him as he hit the corner. The figure pulled up a syringe just as Grimmjow turned around. Before he could scream or even get away the syringe was jabbed into his neck and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

When he came to all he saw was darkness._ 'Huh? Where am I?' _He thought as his mind started racing. The last thing he remembered was the person he saw stabbed him with something. He started getting scared and began to panic.

He tried to move his hands but they were tied together. He felt a soft, silky comforter beneath him. _'Oh great, some perv decided to take me home with him. This is bad I gotta get out of here.' _He froze when he heard footsteps coming down a hallway and stopped at the door. "Well, I see you are awake." A man's voice came from the doorway. Grimmjow didn't answer he was too busy trying not to cry in fear of his life. He started to struggle and move his body to get free but it was in vain.

"What's wrong? Not comfortable? Here let me help you." The voice said as it drew closer and closer. At one point Grimmjow stopped breathing out of fear. Pretty soon he felt a large hand on his left arm and another on his right. He was pulled up into a sitting position on the man's lap. "W-Who are you?" Grimmjow stammered with fear. "Oh you don't remember me do you? Maybe you will if I take off the blindfold."

The man used on hand to undo the blindfold and kept the other arm around Grimmjow's waist, his hand resting on the inside of his thigh. Grimmjow opened his eyes to see a man with an angular face and brown hair that was slicked back with one curl coming down his face.

"Remember me now?" Grimmjow nodded, "You're the warden that got me out early I didn't get to thank you so thanks mister...uh what's your name again?" The man laughed "My name is much too long to say you can just call me Aizen." Grimmjow's eyes widened he knew better than to call an adult by their first name.

"Why have you brought me here?" He asked his eyes searching the room in fear. Aizen put his face to Grimmjow's neck, brushing his lips ever so slightly. "Remember when I said that you owed me? You know for getting you that early release from prison?" Grimmjow's eyes got wide with fear and confusion.

"Yes, I remember." Aizen gave a dirty, sadistic grin. "This is how you'll repay your debt to me. So relax, lay down, and it won't hurt much." He gave a twisted and decrepit laugh. Grimmjow's eyes watered with tears. He didn't like the direction this repayment was heading.

***Que Scary Music* What do you think? Yea, I know Grimmjow not fighting back? When the sky opens up and rains donuts. But, at least he's on bottom and not Aizen *shivers*. **

**If you want more than you must READ AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! ^^ **

***Waves Hand* You want more...You want more! X3**


	2. Disobedience

Aizen grinned and placed his hand underneath Grimmjow's jaw. "Now stop being so afraid and relax okay kid?" He pulled the blue haired teen off of his lap and stood him up.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable." Aizen said as he held the teen's bound wrists and pushed him forward. When they left the room Grimmjow was in awe. The house was actually a mansion and it was elaborately gorgeous. They walked out into an entryway with a huge gold colored door and a crystal chandelier hanging in front of the main staircase. Grimmjow then realized where he was, the only place that had houses like this.

"Are we in Beverly Hills?" he asked as Aizen walked him up the grand staircase. He stopped and looked at Grimmjow with a smile on his face. "Yes we are, quite observant of you." Aizen said he was somewhat impressed "but, let's keep moving shall we?" he gently pushed the teen up the stairs and down a corridor to a huge master suite. Once they entered Aizen locked the door and untied the blue haired boys' wrists. Aizen walked him over to a king sized bed and sat him down.

"Now stay right here okay and take your shoes off." He ordered. Grimmjow just nodded and slipped off his black/dark purple all star high-tops. Aizen went over to the closet, reached up to the top shelf, and pulled down a small silver camera, the teen was too busy looking around the room to notice the older man walking back toward him.

"Okay kid, stand up and do exactly as I say got it?" Grimmjow quickly turned his head to see Aizen holding the camera with the red light shining. He quickly stood up trembling and not wanting to do anything the man told him but he realized he had to when the man pulled a gun out of his back pocket.

"Now now boy I don't want to have to shoot you so just do what I say alright?" Aizen said as he pointed the barrel at the teen but kept it out of the camera's sight. Grimmjow stood and shook with tears filling his bluish-green eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked not looking at the camera. Aizen grinned at the boy's defeated face. "Take your shirt off. Look at the camera while you do." He demanded excitement laced his deep voice. Grimmjow looked toward the camera and started to unzip his hoodie. He tossed it to the floor, and then started to take off his tye-dyed ASPCA panda tee shirt. Underneath he had golden skin with a slim body that was more feminine and less sickly looking, something that Aizen hadn't seen in a while.

"Now then take off your pants the same way only slower." He ordered his voice seemed to ooze with lust. Grimmjow hesitated but started to unbutton his ripped black skinny jeans and kicked them off. He was a bit embarrassed at the fact he was wearing orange boxers with an evil looking jack 'o' lantern face on the back. Aizen was so excited that he could hardly contain himself.

"Keep going, I want to film everything." Grimmjow froze and stared at Aizen as he felt his stomach twist with rage. "No, I won't do it. I won't let you see me like that." He said with his voice breaking and cracking with anger. Aizen raised his eyebrows in surprise at the teen's sudden burst of bravery.

"You won't? Fine…I'll fix that." He set the camera down, walked over to the teen and slapped him so hard he fell onto the dark red sheets of the bed. Grimmjow rubbed his face where he'd been slapped as he looked up he saw Aizen above him with a very sickening grin plastered to his face.

"I said do as I say but you don't listen so now I've got to get rough with you." Aizen said his voice deepening "now you can't cry because you brought it on yourself by disobeying me." Aizen grabbed flipped the blue haired boy over and yanked down his boxers. Grimmjow started to scream into the pillow he was face down in. Aizen leaned in and whispered into his ear "Now you brought this on yourself. You quit crying like a bitch." Grimmjow now feared for his life and his virginity.

**Okay so I fixed the spacing in this chapter so that it is easier to read. enjoy!**


	3. Escape

(Grimmjow's POV)

"NO! PLEASE NO! LET ME GO!" I cried. Tears slid sideways down my face and made a rather large wet spot on the pillow beneath me. I craned my neck to look and the man on top of me. His eyes were wild with unruly lust and desire, his face twisted in the most unbecoming sneer. He seized me by my arms and pinned my wrists behind my back. I winced in pain, he was a hell of a lot stronger than the monster I called my father.

He lowered his head until his face was almost touching the side of my face. He stuck out his tongue and drug it against the side of the my neck. I shivered beneath his weight, 'Why me?' I thought. 'What did I do wrong?' I felt him shift. He put both of my wrists in his left hand and moved his right hand toward my face

"You like that? I think you do. You want this don't you?" He hissed into my ear. I let out a scream of fear and despair in response, only to get a hand over my mouth. Then, something clicked in my head, I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. I heard a voice in the back of my head screaming at me.

'Don't let this happen. You can not be reduced to this... a sick man's layabout whore.' My head throbbed and my face burned. I let out a scream as my blood boiled and bubbled over. I bucked my body backwards until the back of my head cracked Aizen in the nose.

"Damn it!" he yelled and fell off of me. That was my chance, I picked up my boxers and slid them on. I quickly collected my clothes in my arms and headed for the door. I took one last look back and regretted it. I saw Aizen getting up holding his now bloody nose barreling toward me.

I yelped and pulled the door open, his hand grabbed my shoulder. "You won't get away from me." he growled.

I gritted my teeth and whirled around, my fist collided with his face. He fell to the floor the pain causing him to collapse. I was mentally shocked at myself, my pshychologist said I had repressed rage that would eventually cause me to hurt someone but, I didn't imagine it would cause me to be this aggressive. I shook my head and ran out of the room. I bolted down the staircase and tore out of the front door. The sidewalks were alit with the golden orange color of the street lights.

I ran for the sidewalk and looked up to read the street sign. I was on Bourbon Avenue, my uncle lived one street down from here! I looked back and saw Aizen's dark figure looming in the doorway. My heart jumped and I ran down the sidewalk until Bourbon Avenure became Vineyard Road. The asphalt path wound down a steep hill, I looked both ways and took off down the hill. I prayed that I would not step on anything seeing as I was running barefoot down the grass and pine needle littered pavement. I ran for a few minutes until there was a turn off onto Aeronas Parkway. I stopped at the sign and leaned against the pole for support. I was so tired, I really wanted to get some sleep.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to ease the strain then, I heard the sound of screeching tires. I looked behind me and saw odd green halogens. I felt my stomach drop.

'Shit.' I thought to myself. 'This guy isn't going to stop until he gets his way'. I shook my head and ran southbound toward my uncle's mansion.

Thankfully, Aizen drove right by the street without a second thought. "He mustn't have seen me." I said to myself.

I kept running until I came to a large gray mansion with a dark red front deck. I climbed the stairs and sighed out of relief. The sound of a revving engine approached from the other end of the street. I looked both ways, nothing in the direction I just came from but, to the left I saw the demonic glow of green halogens headed my way. I freaked out and dove under the porch swing, I layed flat and waited for the car to pass. It slowed as it passed each house, he was probably looking to see if he could find me.

He finally passed my uncle's mansion and continued down the street. 'That was too close.' I thought to myself. I rolled from underneath the swing and stood up. I wiped away some cobwebs on my face and a little dirt on my belly. I took a shaky breath and knocked on the door. I waited I felt my face burn, and turn red. I feel embarrassed for letting this happen and now I'm at my uncle's door in my underwear hoping he will help me.

"Who is it?'' a smooth alto with a subtle rural accent asked. I sniffed a bit and found that it was hard to put what I wanted to say into words. I stood there for a moment my lips trembling and my throat hurting from holding back a cry.

"U-Uncle Gin? I-It's me." I stammered, ringing my clothes in my hands. The door opened and a tall, pale man with white hair and narrow eyes stood in front of me. His normally closed eyes popped open revealing brown irises filled with shock.

"Grimmjow...what in the world happened to you kid?" he asked me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. I felt the burning sting of hot tears slide down my face. I shook my head and tried to stop but, it was impossible for me to do so.

My uncle quickly put an arm around my shoulders and escorted me inside. I sat on the couch in the living room while he fetched me a blanket. He'd taken my clothes, which were covered in dirt from the porch, and had put them in the washing machine. He returned with a soft red cotton blanket and a glass of hot tea.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" he pleaded with me. I wrapped the blanket around myself and hugged my knees. The next thing I knew I was crying like a little kid that lost his puppy. I couldn't contain myself, my emotions burst free from my mind and I broke down spilling the entire scenario to him.

(Gin's POV)

I felt bad for the kid. I wrapped my arms around his lithe frame and held him close to my body. He cried so hard his entire body quaked and shook. I tried to calm him but, it was in vain. Why? Why would anyone hurt this poor kid? I mean he had to deal with problems in school, my brother-in-law beating the living daylights out of him and now this. I never liked that judge from the day I saw him at my nephew's trial.

The way that creep stared at him was utterly repulsive. I watched his eyes search my dear nephew up and down. He looked at him like an eager chef looks at a perfect cut of beef hanging in the window of the butcher's shop. After the trial I saw him whisper something to Grimmjow. I think that's what did it for me when he smirked and walked off. When I looked back to the kid his face was completely white.

Luckily, I work as an attorney at the largest and most reliable law firm on this coast. I found out the judge has a history of charges against him. Most of them were dropped due to the victims fear of speaking. Hopefully, I can get Grimmjow to testify and put that pedophile behind bars. After that I'll see if I can challenge my sister and her husband for custody with evidence of abuse present.

For now, though I just sat holding Grimmjow in my arms and rocking him back and forth like a baby. He fell into a deep sleep after half an hour, I decided I would keep him here at my mansion until I see it fit to let him go home. I doubt I'll let him go back to my sister anytime soon. The rest of the night I kept him in my arms and made sure he was safe, I slipped away for a moment or to in order to put the alarm on. I kept and eye out through the window for green halogens with my shotgun under the couch just in case that bastard decides to come back this way.

END

Okay chapter three will hopefully be a success. Yes, I know Gin being kind to Grimmjow? of all people? It is AU or Alternate Universe for those of you who don't know so anything is possible. Thanks for reading and leave a comment 'kay? ^/^


	4. Reunion

**Okay so I know I have been needing to update this story so I am going to. Here is the third chapter, please enjoy the yumminess. For maximum enjoyment it is recommended to acquire a snack, a drink and some music. Once again, I don't own Bleach. (sadly)**

(Grimmjow's POV)

I was trapped, everywhere I turned it was dark. I could hear Aizen's voice echoing around me but, I couldn't see him anywhere. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to leap out of my chest. The echoing stopped, out of nowhere it became eerily silent.

_"Grimmjow...I know you want it..."_ A whispering echo came. I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. I began to run, out of sheer terror. I had know idea where I was heading or why but, I knew I had to get out of the dark. My legs carried me as fast as they could, my lungs were burning and I thought my heart was going to burst. Something bumped my foot and I fell on my face.

The echoes got closer and closer, the darkness began to move. Within seconds I was surrounded, I felt hands come out of the blackness and grab at my clothes. Some pulled at my hair while others pulled at my arms and legs. I tried to scream but, I felt another hand grab my throat. I struggled and fought to try and break free yet, the hands didn't give. The whispering echoes drew closer to me gradually growing louder and more sadistic.

Suddenly, the hands disappeared and the echoes died down. I had thought it was over until I looked in the direction the echoes were coming from. From the darkness, Aizen materialized. I felt my body go numb as I began to crawl backwards away from him.

_"Come now boy, give me what I desire."_ His voice was a hiss and his smile was so decrepit it was almost like that of a demon. I backed away until I was able to get up run in the other direction. He let out a laugh that chilled my blood and taunted me from behind. I looked back, only to find he was not longer there.

"Huh?" I thought to myself "Where'd he go?" I got my answer when I bumped right into his chest. I was stunned for a split second but, that was all he needed. My arms were seized and I was forced down. His face was dark and twisted, I tried to scream but, he placed his hands around my throat. I closed my eyes tightly he began to shake me and say my name over and over again.

_"Grimmjow...Grimmjow? Grimmjow!" _I opened my eyes as the sound of Aizen's voice began to fade and a light began to erase his face. The hand on my throat vanished and I let out a scream that would raise the dead. I shot up only to find my uncle with a worried expression on his face.

"Wha...What happened?" I asked with a shaky voice, trying to untangle myself from the blanket. My uncle let out a relieved sigh, and hugged me close to him. "You were havin' a nightmare, it must've been pretty bad. I got up to make some tea and the next thing I know I hear you screamin'. I tried shakin' you awake and callin' your name but, you just wouldn't open your eyes." He spoke slowly as to avoid confusing me, seeing as I was disoriented.

He let go and gave me a good once over. With a curt nod he scooped me up off the couch and carried me through the kitchen into the spacious hallway. It is not so much that I am light, I'm a good one-hundred seventy pounds, Uncle Gin is pretty strong although he doesn't look it. He carried me to the last door on the right, pushing it open to reveal a large bathroom. I was in awe, from a bathroom. It was beautiful, a modern layout, chrome finish with plum and gray tiles.

(Gin's POV)

I watched my nephew as he took in the design of the bathroom. He looked so innocent and curious that it made me smile. Gently, I sat him on the counter and ran a warm bubble bath for him. Once the tub was full I walked back over to him and unraveled him from the blanket. I watched as his body shivered and was instantly covered in goosebumps. For a second, I felt extreme pity for him but, I shook it off. I lifted him up again and stood him up beside the bathtub.

"Go on, Get in." I gently coaxed. He looked at me with wide blue-green eyes, his expression was one of shyness and anxiety. Gave a small laugh and turned my back to him as to keep him from becoming anynmore nervous. I could almost sense his hesitation but, after a few intense minutes I heard the sound of the water splashing as he got in the bathtub. After turning around I saw that his face was beet red.

I stepped closer and reached over him to get the shampoo. "I got it. I am fine, really." He said as he grabbed the bottle. I watched as his hands shook, it was to the point that he couldn't pop the lid open. A feeling sympathy encompassed me, I slowly took the bottle from him and poured a bit of the contents into my palm. After replacing the bottle, I began to gently rub my hands through his hair until only bits of blue showed through the thick white foam.

It was mostly silent aside from the sounds of the water rinsing the lather from my nephew's hair. I was going to break the silence but, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. I got up and went back to the front door to see who it was. It was odd that someone would be here on a Friday afternoon, most of my assiciates and friends at the firm would be out partying. I approached the door with caution.

My mind was set that it was Aizen, if it was I was determined to tear him a new one. I got to the door I peered through peephole and to my suprise I saw a boy about my nephews age with spiky orange hair. I unlocked the door and faced the boy, he was slightly taller than me but, I was not intimidated by his size.

"Can I help you?" I asked, giving my "Fuck with me and I will kill you." tone. The kid looked at me with big, brown eyes. "Uh...yes. I was looking for Grimmjow. He wasn't at school and I thought he might be here." The teen asked, scuffing his shoes on the doormat. I didn't get a negative vibe from him so I let him in and sat him down on the couch.

(Change of POV)

Uncle Gin had been gone for a good fifteen minutes since the bell rang. Growing impatient, I finished cleaning off and grabbed my bathrobe off the back of the door. I left a lot of my clothes here for when I didn't want to return to the hell I call a home. Before I even stepped out of the bathroom my uncle came in and spoke to me.

"Hey there is an orange haired kid here to see you. Some sort of weird name, sounded like strawberry?" He asked, my uncle was not good with names. My eyes popped open at the description. "Ichigo?" I exclaimed. My uncle nodded and stepped to the side as I sprinted toward the living room. Sure enough, there he was sitting on the couch as handsome as ever.

When he saw me he shot up and opened his arms to me. I felt my eyes water as I ran to him and he hugged me close to him. He kissed the top of my head and swayed me back and forth in his grasp. It was so comforting to know he had come to look for me.

"You weren't at school today. I thought you were home but, your sister hadn't seen you so I came here. What happened?" He asked quietly. I broke away from him and sat down on the couch, motioning for him to do the same.

"You might have to sit, it is a long story." I said quietly.

**Oh gosh. I am done with this chapter FINALLY! My laptop went Bleh! I hope everyone likes the update. For those of you who read my DBZ fic and are waiting for updates, it will be late because my laptop went haywire and deleted the chapter.**

**Grimmjow: Aw, my strawberry came looking for me.**

**Ichigo: Damn right! Now what are we gonna do about Aizen?**

**Grimmjow: Well we are gonna...**

**Me: Hey hey hey you two...save that for chapter four! No spoilers!**

**Grimmjow and Ichigo: Awwww.**


	5. Recapture

**Okie dokie, it seems this is one of my better stories due to popularity. So this is the fifth installment of my Bleach fanfic. Thank you so much to my readers for the comments, reviews, and the critiques. I hope this chapter will be just as good as the last few have. Bleach is property of Kubo-san and not me. There are reasons behind that. Enjoy. (Beware: IchiGrimm fluff, beware of cavities)**

(Ichigo's POV)

I was pissed, scratch that I was beyond pissed I was ready to go on a man hunt to get this son of a bitch once Grimmjow had told me what had happened. I wanted to go break my foot off in this guy's ass. I knew from my boyfriend's expression that my face was red with rage, he would always get frightened when I got really angry.

I let out a loud sigh and leaned back on the sofa. I had to calm down before I did something I would regret later. It was quiet for a few minutes before I heard Grimmjow start sniffling. I quickly leaned forward and looked at him. He always got really upset when I got amped up on adrenaline and testosterone. He would blame his self everytime it happened.

"Oh, Grimm, baby it isn't your fault." I said softly. I pulled him close to me and kissed him softly on the lips to quiet him. I took his face in my hands and gently pressed my nose against his. I looked him in the eyes. That was one of the reasons I fell in love with him, for those gorgeous aqua eyes that could convey as much or as little emotion has he desired.

A rather loud clearing of throat stopped me from focusing on Grimm's eyes any further. I saw that his uncle was still standing there, the look on his face was a mix of so many emotions ranging from embarassment to curiosity that I couldn't read it. "Well I am glad that someone cares for him aside from me, I guess that is a little less worry I have for him." He said.

Grimmjow eased up off the couch, his hand in mine. "Uhm, would you mind if I go change and then go for a walk with Ichigo?" He asked. The white haired man leaned is head in one hand and contemplated Grimm's question. The man seemed conflicted as he shook his head.

"I don't know. Aizen could be lurking around here." He said with a solemn expression that matched his tone. Grimmjow let go of my hand, looking a bit disappointed at his uncle's response so I chimed in with an offer.

"Well, I'm a fighter. I know different forms of martial arts and stuff, I can protect him if that bastard dares show his face." I explained to his uncle. "I won't let anything happen to him, I promise. If anything does...you can kick my ass until your heart's content." The man sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. You can go but, I want Grimmjow to take his cell phone. You better protect him kid because if anything happens I won't kick your ass, I will castrate you and then kill you. Got it?" At that moment he came face to face with me. His narrow eyes opened just enough for me to see that his irises were brown. For a split second I was intimidated but, I shook it off and nodded in response.

He smiled and walked away into the kitchen. I stared for a few seconds and then averted my eyes to Grimmjow's direction. I surprised to find he was no longer there, I stood up and looked around a little alarmed. "Grimmjow? Where'd you go?" I called out. It was a silent for a minute until I heard his voice.

"Right here. I got up to get dressed while you talked to Uncle Gin. He didn't scare you did he?" He asked giving his notorious smirk. That was the amazing thing about him he could be doe eyed and innocent at one moment then, the next moment he can be seductive and sexy. "Ichi? Babe, we going?" He asked. I blinked a few times to dissipate my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yea, let's go. Hey you have your cell phone right?" I asked, wanting him to abide by his uncle's reqest. My blue haired boyfriend nodded and held his hand out to me. I gladly took it in mine and led him out of the house. We walked around the back of the mansion to a winding path through a nearby forest. It was mid-afternoon so the sun peeked through the leaves of the trees on and spilled onto the path. My arm was hooked around Grimm's. He leaned his head on my shoulder as we walked.

(Grimmjow's POV)

It was perfect. A walk in the forest with my boyfriend, I couldn't have wished for a happier moment. Deep down inside I wanted it would last forever. Ichigo kept his arm firmly hooked with mine. We walked a good mile and a half on the five mile path until we came to a bridge that was up twenty feet above a large river. I got excited when I realized we were. I hopped up and down and pulled Ichigo to the end of the bridge. "C'mon, Ichi! C'mere." I urged as I pulled him.

"Wait w-where are we going?" He asked as he resisted my pulling slightly. I didn't answer as I drug him to the other side and into the woods. I kept pulling him until we reached the desired destination. It was a large oak tree with a swing that I had found out with my sister before she became rather unpleasant. There was a perfect opening in the canopy that let a halo of light in. I rushed over to the tree and put my hand on it, looking up as I did so.

"My big sister and I use to come here all the time when we were younger. We would come and leave a blanket to sit on up in the branches." I exclaimed. Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over me. "But, that all ended once she became a junior. I felt so lonely with out her and I never liked the way she acted from then on." I could feel my eyes burning. The next moment I felt a rush of air as Ichigo got a running start up and climbed up into the heights of the tree.

Ichigo is so many things. He gets all A's and is an honor student, he's a track and soccer star, plus he's handsome with a good sense of humor. He is like my opposite and he's bisexual, he could have any guy or girl he wanted. Sometimes on my depressed days I wondered why he was with me. My doubting thoughts were disrupted by Ichi's impact on the ground, he had jumped from halfway up the tree. In his hand was a bright purple blanket that my sister and I had left here last summer.

"I am surprised to see it in tact like this." Ichigo said in surprise looking the blanket over."Not a bug or nest in sight." After he spoke I watched his face, I tuned out what he was saying. I kept thinking to myself, _'Why does he love me?'_ Ichigo stopped talking and looked at me. "Grimmjow, what is wrong?" He asked, placing his hand on the side of my face.

Before I knew it I was crying again, _'Damn depression.'_ I thought. Ichigo spread the blanket out on the ground and gently laid me on my back. He was straddling my waist and had his hands on the sides of my face. I could hear myself choking back sobs, crying like a baby. Ichi didn't mind though he just wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"What is wrong? Were you thinking about that bastard again?" He asked, his face marked with worry. I shook my head side to side. "I-It's just that...I don't know why you love me. I mean you have been with the most gorgeous kids in school. You have had pretty girls like Rukia and Orihime, and guys like Chad and Renji. I can't compare to them." I said, my voice shaking.

Ichigo just looked at me and shook his head. "I found that those I had dated previously sought perfection to please me. But, perfection wouldn't make me happy. So I ended the relationship with each of them because I wanted someone who was just as flawed as I am." His voice was soft and his words were true. Yet I still needed to ask him that recurring question.

"But...why me? Why do you love me, of all people?" I cried. No answer, I blinked a few times to clear the tears and looked at Ichigo's face. He was smiling, a genuine and warm smile. "Oh, Grimmjow. That's easy, I want to make sure that you are happy and that you don't have to cry because you feel alone." His voice was calm and soothing.

I was going to ask the question again but, I was cut off by his lips. They were so gentle and warm, I became enveloped in the kiss. Suddenly, I heard a sound like someone blew into a jug. Then a whislting, Ichigo broke the kiss and lerched forward before falling to his side.

I scrambled up and shook him calling his name. "Ichi? Baby wake up? What's the matter?" I asked growing more and more frightened. I noticed a dart sticking out of his shoulder. My eyes widened at the sight.

The sound came again but this time I felt something hit my shoulder with a thunk. I fell back and my vision began to blur. "Don't worry," A voice came. "when you wake up he'll be with you." I couldn't see his face but, I could tell who it was by the laugh.

"Aizen..." I murmured before my sight faded into blackness.

**Okay that is it for now. So I hope this is as good as the last few chapters.**

**Ichigo: Ow, what the hell is in my shoulder?**

**Me: Hush! You two are supposed to be unconcious.**

**Grimmjow: I know but those damn darts hurt.**

**Me: Oh for the love of...Aizen...you mind?**

**Aizen: Not at all..*shoots two darts***

**Ichigo: Ow..sunuva..*passes out***

**Grimmjow: Ah...dammit..*falls on face***


	6. The Past

_Begin Flashback (Ichigo's POV)_

_I awoke with a start. I looked around in confusion, I was no longer in the forest but, in the passenger side of a car. Blinking a few times I looked around only to find passing trees and small shops. I was at a loss, there was only one time that I had ever seen a place like this. That was the day my mother died on our return to L.A. from Washington, 2 years ago. I felt fear rise in my chest as I knew what was going to happen next._

_"Ichigo, sweetie are you okay?" A voice came. I looked to see my mother looking at me. I wanted to say 'no' but, the opposite came out. "Yes, I'm fine mommy." was my response. She smiled at me and went back to focusing on the road. My mind was screaming for me to tell her to stop the car._

_It was too late and that's when all hell let loose. There was a loud bang and the car began to jerk forward and slow down. I felt my heart race, I didn't want to relieve the next part, but it just kept going. My mom pulled over slowly, and got out of the car. We were on a road surrounded by trees. Not a town, building or gas station in sight. Behind us pulled up a black car, it looked really expensive and foreign. Out of the car stepped a tall man with brown hair and an angular face. He gave me a bad vibe, I wanted to scream for my mom to run and get help but, the words just wouldn't come out._

_"Oh! I am glad to see you. My car broke down, do you think you can help?" My mother asked. The man shook his head and stepped forward. "Ah, Misaki. You need my help? Why should I after you shot me down?" The man asked in a sneering manner. Something about him was familiar I just couldn't tell what it was._

_"Not now especially not in front of my son." She growled. I felt a lump swell in my throat, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Within seconds there was a bang that scared all the nearby animals away, my mom was on the ground in a pool of blood. I was crying and backing away from the man._

_"Now, now my little berry boy, your mommy owes me a few favors but, I guess you are going to have to pay me back for her." He said, with a false smile on his face. I kept backing up until I fell on my back. He got over top of me and started stroking the side of my face. I was afraid, suddenly I felt a warm sensation in my crotch and it seeped down to my legs. I had wet my pants out of sheer terror. His smile grew dark and he placed his fingers under the buckles of my belt._

_"Oh my. Did you have to go to the bathroom? I am so sorry. Why don't you let me help you out of those clothes?" He asked as he began tugging my pants off. I screamed and cried louder as he stripped me against my will. Suddenly, his weight was gone, I looked in his direction right as he got up. _

_"Stand up and assume the position." He ordered, his eyes alit with lust. I shook my head in opposition. He lifted up one eyebrow and pulled out his gun, pointing at me with the intent to shoot. "Do what I say or I will shoot you in each of your limbs and then force you to do my bidding. Got it?"_

_"Someone will catch you! We are on a public road!" I screamed. He laughed and shook his head at me. "Ever since the new freeway was made to lessen the time taken to get back to California no one uses this road anymore. I guess it's unlucky for you that your mommy decided to take the scenic route. So do what I said." He spoke in a mocking tone._

_I stood up and he guided me over my mother's body to his car. I could feel his eyes searching me in an eager manner. I slowly put my hands on the hood of his car and leaned forward, closing my eyes tightly. I felt a hand rub my back and another rubbed my neck. The hand at my neck moved to my throat then up to my mouth and rubbed my lips._

_"Open." He commaded. Slowly, I opened my mouth and let his fingers prod my tongue. I was practically drooling on his hand. He withdrew and I felt a finger being shoved into my ass. I let out a scream as I was being violated by a murderer. Then he added another finger, then another until he almost had his entire hand inside of me. There was a small puddle on the hood where my tears had fallen. Suddenly the hand was gone, instead I felt something equally as large slide inside of me. My body quaked in pain, I cried and screamed as he thrust into me._

_He grabbed my limp member and began to stroke me as he thrusted. I felt my body quake as I grew hard. Without warning, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into me. I saw stars as I screamed and came in his hand. He groaned and pounded me a few more times before I felt something warm spill into my torn insides. I dared to look down and back, I could see his seed mixed with my blood running down my thighs. My legs were trembling and I felt sick, my stomach was churning and I thought I was going to vomit. Once he finished, he headed toward the trunk of his car._

_"Don't. Move." He ordered sharply. I was to afraid to even speak let alone move. He pulled out a water bottle and a small object that looked like a turkey baster just with a larger bulb at the end. He placed both on the ground and pushed me up on the hood of his car. I quivered as he loaded the object with water and shoved it inside of me. I felt ashamed and filthy, no matter how much water was used to clean me out it still felt disgusting._

_When he finished he slung me to the ground with a sick look plastered to his face. "If by some sort of miracle to survive and make it fifty miles back to LA I might have to come see you again." He sneered, pulling his gun out and aimed for the middle on my chest. I raised my hands just as he pulled the trigger, the bullet went through my hands and hit my chest._

_I went backwards from the force, I was still concious but I feigned conciousness until his car was gone. When I tried to get up I felt a seering pain in my chest, there were holes in both of my palms and my chest was bleeding. I struggled to get up, when I finally stood I threw up. I was so afraid, but I knew that if I didn't get help I was screwed. I could barely bend my hands but it was enough to open the back door to my mom's car. I tried my hardest not to throw up again after I saw her body laying there, her skin was ghost white._

_I crawled into the car and slid on my swim shorts that were drying in the back seat. I was bleeding everywhere, I felt dizzy. I couldn't passout now, I had to keep going. I struggled to move but I collapsed onto the seat. A few seconds passed as my vision faded in and out, then I noticed the emergency assistance button on the dashboard. A new found strength surged in me, I pushed my self in between the seats and hit the button as hard as I could._

_Within moments a voice came on. "911 what is your emergency?" I was only able to whine because the pain was overwhelming me. The operator was silent for a moment before she asked me another question._

_"Mrs. Kurosaki I see your car has stopped. Do you need assistance?" The woman asked. I cried out and tried to speak, my voice cracking when I was finally able to do so._

_"H-Help...I've been shot..." I cried. "He killed my mom...I d-don't know where I am. Please, it hurts so badly." My voice began to grow hoarse and give way. My eyes were burning with tears, I began to lose conciousness._

_"Young man? I have your location I am sending an ambulance to you. I need you to stay on the line with me okay?" the woman asked._

_"I lost a-a lot of blood...everything is going dark. Please hurry." I moaned. The operator said something else but it was drowned out in the sound of sirens. The world went black and I collapsed._

_When I awoke again, I was in the hospital hooked up to an IV. I looked to the side and found my dad sitting and waiting for me to wake up. I slowly sat up and winced in pain, looking down I saw stitches in my chest. My arms shook as I lifted my hands to see they were tightly bandaged._

_My father got up and came over to me, I looked at him and I leaned up against him. My eyes watered as I buried my face into his chest, crying with everything I had. My dad just held me and whispered it would be okay._

**ZOMG! Who was the man that attacked Ichigo? If you think you know good, don't spoil it. If you don't STAY TUNED! Arigatou!**

**Me: Yay! This should clear up some things.**

**Ichigo: Really? Did I have to get shot?**

**Me: Yesh, now shaddup and take it like a man.**

**Ichigo: *whimpers.**


	7. UPDATE

**UPDATE: Hey readers, Demon here with a few updates for you guys.**

Hey everyone, I am sorry that I have kept you all waiting and that I am getting on your nerves. The bleach story and the dbz story have new chapters that are almost done. But, between severe writer's block and college I am swamped. Nonetheless I will try my hardest to get it up before the end of April. Please just bear with me.

Also I am very open to suggestions for those that like the story or want to see it go in a certain direction. I can't get better without your help. I hope you guys are understanding...but trust me when summer comes...it is on, I will bring the biggest, baddest fanfics you have ever read. I promise! Until then just be a little more patient.

**Kamsahamnida~**

** Demon**


End file.
